Jobs
The player can take on several jobs that allow them to advance within the game. This can be expected to include building relationships with NPCs, scavenging resources, and taking part in events that affect the game world. There are currently ten jobs available. Completing the quota for the work period will result in being paid. Performing additional work once the quota has been met will not result in additional money, so it is safe to leave once the quota has been met, if you have completed your quota, the guards will not come after you for being out of your work room. You can apply for any vacant job at the job board, although you cannot apply for any job if your heat is at 50% or above or if it is a work period. Some jobs also require a specific INT level. Each prison has a set number of these jobs, there is not a prison with every job available. The pay for each job differs. The Laundry pays the least, followed by the Kitchen, followed by the Woodshop, and lastly the Metalshop. Laundry Your criminal attitude stinks, and so do your overalls! The only thing I want to smell on you inmates is the fresh scent of justice. Take dirty outfits from the container in the laundry room and place them into the washers. Once spun, take them out and put them into the clean laundry container. Move dirty clothes to washing machine and move clean clothes from washing machine to the clean clothes box. Utility: This job is a good way to get the Guard Outfit to help with your escape. Money: 40$ (Center Perks) Kitchen The inspectors call it hazardous, I call it ‘Rustic’. A sense of taste and/or smell is not essential. Don’t worry about washing your hands. Take uncooked food from the freezer in the kitchen and place them in the ovens. Once cooked, take them out and put them on the serving trays in the canteen. Get the chicken out of the freezer, put it into the ovens, and put it on a tray. Utility: The only thing you can get working in the kitchen is food. It is still useful to get energy. Metalshop The automotive industry is booming! The only booming you will hear is the sound of licence plates being pressed. The harder you work, the sooner I get my sporty little convertible. Take metal sheets from the container in the metalshop and use them on the presses to create license plates. Put the finished plates in the relevant container. Take metal from the left box and use it on the press to create license plates. Move completed license plates to the box on the right. Both metal and license plates can be stolen. Requires at least 70 intellect to apply. Utility: Metal is useful to make shovels and pickaxes. Money: 70$ (Center Perks) 65$ (Shankton State Pen) Janitor Clean up your act and clean up our floors whilst you’re at it! I want you to make those floors, the foundations of *YOUR* reform, look their best. Collect a mop or broom from the janitor office and use it to remove patches of dirt you find around the prison. Note: Sometimes there is not enough mess and you will be fired for not meeting the quota. Utility: Lets you go pretty much anywhere in the prison without being yelled for leaving your post. (You will still be caught if found in someones cell.) You can get "tub of bleach" from the gardening toolbox which required to craft "infirmary overalls". Mailman I hate to be the bearer of bad news, which is why I’m asking you to do it for me. Collect mail from the mail room and deliver it to the inmates it’s addressed to. You can either give it to them personally or leave it ON (not in) their cell desk. Take the mail and give it to inmates or put it on their desk (NOT IN) Utility: This gives you even more access to the prison than the janitor because you can enter peoples cells without getting in trouble. Woodshop Responsibly sourced by us, irresponsibly hammered together by you lot. Our wood shop has found quite the market for our ‘vintage inspired’ furniture. No craftsmanship required, the prison is *NOT* responsible for splinters. Take three timbers from the container in the woodshop and craft them into furniture. Place the finished product in the furniture container Take lumber and craft it into furniture then place it into the container. Utility: This job is very useful for getting the Timber (useful tool for crafting), but be careful, as you will have to pass with a contraband pouch. Gardening Dream of working in the great outdoors? Being at one with nature and all that? Then introduce yourself to the weeds plaguing our courtyards. Collect a hoe from the gardening office and use it to remove weeds around the prison grounds. This job is not very hard, all you have to do is walk around clicking the weeds with the hoe. New weeds will spawn when you remove a weed, sometimes in the same spot you just removed one. You can easily steal the hoe while doing this job. This is the default job given to you in Stalag Flucht. This job can sometimes be disasterous, like the janitor job, there is sometimes not enough weeds to weed, meaning you can not complete your quota and be fired as a result. Utility: You can take the hoe and explore outside the prison with out being caught. Tailor As a prison, we are proud of out contract with famous clothing brand 'Adidoodoo' and are determined to meet their need for high quality, hand crafted garments. Take three pieces of fabric from the container in the tailorshop and craft them into an item of clothing. Place the finished product in the clothing container. Take fabric and craft it into clothing and place it in the container. Requires at least 30 Intellect to apply, and pays 20$ per shift. Utility: You can make outfits to craft into a guard outfit. Unloading What's inside those boxes isn't of concern to you. I just want them moving UNTAMPERED to where they need to go. Take packages from the delivery truck and place them in the relevant storage containers. Take packages and place them in the proper containers. Currently one of the jobs with the highest payout, require 70 int to apply. Utility: Have large space that can be used to store contraband item since guard don't patrol this place(at least in san pancho and hmp irongate) and it's placed near the outside wall, allowing you to get out building by dig/breaking through its wall. Librarian/Library You lot accuse the library of being understocked, but I assure you it's a 'modest' collection of the finest literary works available.Not the inane jumble of expletives and filth you rabble are used to on the outside. Collect books from the library and deliver them to the inmates they're addressed to. You can either give it to them personally or leave it ON(not in) their cell desk Utility: This gives you even more access to the prison than the janitor because you can enter peoples cells without getting in trouble.